The yellow antibiotic chrysomycin, described by F. Strelitz et al. in 1955 but never studied any further, is being examined. It has been found to consist of a major and a minor component, chrysomycins A and B, respectively. Their chemical constitution is being studied. The scope, mechanism, and synthetic potentialities of the reaction of dimethyl Beta-ketoglutarate with glyoxal and other 1, 2-dicarbonyl compounds in aqueous solution at room-temperature are being explored further in cooperation with Dr. James M. Cook, University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, and his students.